Stop Talking to Me!
by MattyLovesGames
Summary: AU: When Sasuke and Naruto cut off their friendship, Naruto stopped caring about what Sasuke said. But, when Sasuke tells Naruto not to talk to him anymore, Naruto decides to listen. Kind of a HighSchool AU, SasuNaru.
1. Just Stop It

This is a SasuNaru AU (Alternate Universe, for those of you who don't know by now).

They are all about 15 and they go to the same school, but it's not _exactly_ a High School AU. They are still on a team, most of the stuff is the same.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. 'Cause if I did, it would make Gravitation and Loveless completely look straight.

**Stop Talking to Me**

The Konoha 'High School' Acadamy was differnt from most schools. Not that it taught anything differing from regular school curriculum. But, they prefered to get they're students together, celebrating both school pride and every possible holiday. So, in an effort to do so, they put together groups from each class to do something special for each event. Unfortunately, they didn't allow students to pick the teams. Most of the time, the groups worked together quite well. That is, until Team 7 was put into action.

The group included: Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was seen as a typical popular 'emo kid'. His black hair and eyes, and his devilish good-looks didn't go unnoticed by the girls at the school. Which brings us to Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is a class clown, not to say he isn't handsome in his own way. But, with boys like Sasuke around, he isn't even in the competition. Finally, there is Sakura Haruno. Known through out the school for her unique, naturally pink hair and her obsession with Sasuke. The boys used to be friends, or something close, but one day some type of meaningless competition broke out between them. They barely spoke to each other after that.

This team was bound to fail from the begining, but before anyone bothered to separate them the Spring Festival came rolling over the horizon. This was only event any of the students thought was worth celebrating, so Team 7 was put to work without question. Their first few meetings were uneventful, several arguements breaking out between the boys, only to be broken up by the supervizing teacher of Team 7, Kakashi. He'd taught all three of them more than once, and knew their personalities tended to clash. Badly.

* * *

Naruto sat uncomfortably. Leaning back in one of the many abused school chairs, feet crossed up on the desk before him. He had his blue eyes fixed to the old, off-white ceiling of the academy. He began fidgeting, tapping his heel against the desk anxiously. The blonde teen sighed; annoyed he dropped his head back, spiky hair brushing the back of the chair.

"Stop it," The Uchiha muttered angrily from across the room. He sat perfectly upright in his chair, legs crossed with his eyes closed.

"Make me." Naruto wasn't in the mood to fight with Sasuke, but the way he always spoke to him made him retort. The other boy didn't reply, and by the way his arrogance dripped from his words, he obviously thought Naruto wasn't worth it. But, Sakura took delight in showing Naruto just how superior Sasuke was.

"Naruto, don't be such nuisance! Just do what Sasuke says." She glared at Naruto, gentle, admiring eyes turning to Sasuke. Naruto leapt from his position; his hands gripping the chair he had been occupying. His sapphire eyes glared at the pink-haired girl, flickering to Sasuke. They both smirked at him in their own ways, Sasuke not even giving him the dignity of having watched his display. Naruto bent his mouth into an angry growl, about to say something.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm l-" Kakashi began with his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're LATE!" Naruto interrupted, yelling at their teacher with more ferocity than necessary.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Uzumaki." Sasuke noted, pleased with himself.

"Hey, maybe he wouldn't come late if _someone_ would act happier to be here!"

"And maybe I'd be happier to be here if you didn't have to come!" Sasuke spat before getting up and storming out the door. The blonde flopped back down in his chair. Sakura looked surprised by the two's outburst. Their silver-haired sensei leaned back against the wall. He pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his partially covered nose.

"Naruto, why can't you two just get along? This is getting old. You are jeopardized this team with your behavior." Kakashi stated wearily after a moment of heavy silence. "I am going to ask you this not only as your sensei, but as a friend, Naruto: work something out with Sasuke. This can't be healthy. Go now. I'm sure he hasn't left school grounds yet."

Naruto searched Kakashi's shown eye for any hope of mercy. But, when Kakashi motioned his head towards the door, he sighed and heaved himself up and out the door. Sakura watched in silence as Kakashi crossed the room to the window. She slouched slightly in dismay, "I think that might have been my fault, this time." Kakashi turned his gaze to her. "I egged Naruto on."

"Don't blame yourself, it was bound to happen, eventually." He sighed. "It always does."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Knowing Sasuke, not much. But, Naruto is persistent, he'll find a way." They both tuned to look out the window into the sky, knowing the boys were on the other side of the building.

* * *

Naruto mumbled to himself as he rounded the last corner. How could Kakashi honestly think talking to Sasuke was going to do him any good? The only times that stoic 'genius' talked to him now was when he was insulting him! Why did Sasuke always have to piss him off like that?!

He stopped in his current train of thought when he saw said 'genius'. The black-haired boy sat on the ground with his dark bangs hanging in his face, his back against the tree with the little wooden swing hanging from it. Naruto knew the swing well; he'd always came there when he felt alone or needed to think. He began what seemed like such a long walk forward with a somber smile on his lightly tanned face.

Without really thinking about it, he didn't stop at Sasuke, he went straight for the swing. He sat sideways, with the rope in front of him. When he glanced back at his 'teammate', he was met with an icy glare.

"What do _you_ want?" Naruto wasn't surprised by the harshness in the question.

"I just want to know… What can I do to make you…you know, like me, get along with me?"

"Just stop _talking _to me." Was Sasuke's feral reply. He stood and flicked he locks from his face. Walking away swiftly, not throwing a second glance at Naruto. So, the blonde just sat there, thinking about what he should do. Eventually he came to the decision that, for the first time in a long time, he would heed Sasuke. The thought made him frown, not just because he was obeying Sasuke, but he kind of liked talking to the Uchiha. Kind of.

Naruto made his way home as the sun was setting, completely lost in thought; he watched his shadow stretch across the road. Today was Friday and he was glad that there was no school tomorrow. But even without having to spend his time with Sasuke until Monday, this was going to be a _long_ weekend.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1! Tell me how you think it's going. Or if it's worth continuing. R&R, s'il vous plait! (please)

-Cookie


	2. Silence and Colors

Well, here is the second chapter, it was originally going to be Second and Third. So, if it seams a little odd halfway through you'll know why. This is twice as long as I planned!! Tell me if you like them longer or shorter, I can write them faster if they are shorter, but if you like them long it'll take longer. So, tell me what you want! I want to know so I can make the next one right, and maybe a bit more meaningful...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. 'Cause if I did, it would make Gravitation and Loveless completely look straight.

**Stop Talking to Me**

Naruto awoke with a start; woken unceremoniously by his alarm. Too busy last night, thinking about Sasuke, to bother with turning off the blaring thing, before this happened. Oh well. He hated waking up early on the weekends. But, through many a trail and error, he knew he wouldn't fall asleep this rude awakening. He whipped his warm covers off his legs as he stood, wearing only his light blue pajama pants. He would have been wearing his odd black and white sleeping cap, if he could find in the war zone he called home.

The blonde stretched lazily, making his way carefully to the small kitchen. Some people liked to have cereal for breakfast, but some people, like Naruto, ate ramen for every meal unless given a better option. And as Naruto realized in dismay, he didn't have much of an option either way. His main choices consisted of fowl smelling milk (he didn't bother tasting it) or dust. Great, he needed to buy more ramen.

So the fox-like boy sighed in resignation and went back to his wreck of a room. He traded his blue pajama bottoms for a pair of ripped jeans that had been strewn from his bed to the floor. Yawning, he pulled on a black t-shirt as he closed the door on his way out. He ruffled his messy blonde spikes back into what no one would consider 'order'. With every sound and the small city built around the school, and every person bustling past, his bright blue eyes lost more of their glassy sleepiness. The way they drifted over all of the shops and different foods, you'd be fooled into believing he was thinking about where to go for breakfast. But, in this town it was, by now, purely instinct. He closed his eyes and smiled in contentment as the smell of ramen wafted from the Ichiraku stand.

Naruto settled onto one of the many open stools in front of the counter. Ichiraku didn't often have business in the morning. The old man behind the counter nodded in Naruto's direction and began to make his usual miso ramen.

"Hey, Naruto. Haven't seen you in the mornings in while. Just run out of your own supply?" He placed the steaming bowl before the hungry teen.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to get some more!" Naruto managed to fit in between mouthfuls of his favorite dish.

"Ha, well business isn't nearly as fun without you!" The old man laughed. Naruto slurped up the last of the noodles. Putting the bowl to his lips, he began drinking down what was left of the broth. The curtain behind him shifted, signaling a new customer had entered. Blue eyes lifted to meet bored obsidian orbs. Sasuke.

Naruto nearly choked on his soupy drink. He set his bowl back on the counter and slammed the money down. Waving goodbye to the man, and leaving hurriedly.

"That was weird. Naruto usually stays for, at least, a second helping." Sasuke's expression looked surprised, well, as surprised as Uchihas can look. He was grasping for an explanation, finally his memory flickered back to their last conversation with a smirk. The Uchiha took a seat. So, Naruto wasn't going to talk to him. It could do the blonde some good to shut up for once, in Sasuke's opinion. And as far as the dark-haired boy was concerned, he was always right.

* * *

Naruto strode through the nearby park. He'd lost most of his quick pace, now that he was a good distance from Ichiraku's. Giving him the opportunity to think about what had just happened.

Why did Sasuke have to show up? That rich jerk probably has plenty to eat at his house, and he knows I always eat there! I bet he just wants to mess with me! Fine, but I'm still not talking to that teme, whether he wants me to or not! He nodded defiantly to himself and sat comfortably down on a wooden bench he'd found on his way. Naruto was only going to the school by way of what he assumed you would call a scholarship. Not that anyone, other than himself, considered him all that smart. No, it had something to do with an inheritance from his deceased parents. He'd never met them, but he figured they must have been pretty good people to set this up for him.

Sasuke was in somewhat of the same set-up. It was what had originally gave them reason to form any bond of friendship. The only difference was Sasuke, being the sole heir to the Uchiha name, was filthy rich. It wasn't like he'd _asked _for it. He just let it show through his every maneuver. It hadn't annoyed Naruto until Sasuke said they shouldn't be friends anymore. He said it flat out, like some royal talking to a peasant! Or, at least, that's how Naruto saw it.

He groaned, not really wanting to recall the memory. They had been so close, it just didn't make sense to him. He laid his head back against the worn wood, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. He could hear some younger kids playing, the soft wind rustling both the tree and his yellow-y locks, the sun settling on his skin; it was just too perfect. He'd been denied the chance to sleep-in this morning, why not take a little nap? And before he could come up with a good enough reason not to, he drifted into a light slumber. Knowing full well, he probably looked like some hobo.

* * *

Later-

Naruto came to the conclusion that he had a knack for waking up under bad circumstances. This time with a long stick jabbing methodically into his cheek. His eyes shot open, glaring daggers at the kid holding the thin branch. He dropped the stick instantly, and giggled in the most child-like way as he ran back to his friends. They all praised him for his bravery. Naruto grumbled groggily, rubbing his abused cheek. He bolted up right, the sun was setting and a chill had settled in the air.

"Ah, man! How long was I asleep?!" He yelled at no one in particular. He scolded himself, silently now. He obviously hadn't planned on spending his Saturday like a bum on a park bench. He straightened his clothes, stomping angrily through the town. Receiving a protest from his forgotten stomach, he stopped at Ichiraku again. He sat on the same stool and murmured unhappily into his folded arms.

"Where did you run off to, Naruto?" The grey man questioned. Starting another miso for the favorite blonde customer.

"I don't want to _talk_ about it." He subconsciously stressed the word 'talk'.

"Well, that's okay." The man chuckled at Naruto's behavior. "You know that kid that came in when you, uh left?"

"Yeah?"

"He left right after you did, smiling. I mean, I got a little laugh out of the scene. But, it was like he knew something I didn't." He gave Naruto his ramen and continued. "What was that about, anyway?"

"Nothing." He mumbled into his food. Did Sasuke find this funny?

* * *

Monday after school was the next appointed meeting time for Team 7. They were going to be in charge of the hall decorations for the Spring Festival. Surprisingly Kakashi was the first to arrive, worried about how he was going to break the news to his little 'team'. Sakura came in soon after and sat quietly waiting for the boys. When everyone was there, Kakashi told them they're assignment.

"So, we have to decorate ALL of the halls!" Sakura howled.

"Yeah. How about we choose our colors? Naruto, what do you think?" Kakashi turned to the silent blonde. Naruto was about to speak, his eyes flickered to Sasuke's smirk. "Nothing," Then he clamped his mouth shut. Using Naruto's rare restraint the raven spoke up.

"What was that, Naruto?" He practically sneered. Naruto looked away, tight-lipped and ignoring Sasuke's goading.

"I think we should do pink! That's a spring color!" Sakura tried to throw in her two-cents on the obvious spring colors. Not noticing the tension between the boys.

"Oh, but Naruto and I think it should be black and red. Right, Naruto?" The other boy pretended to be particularly interested in a mark on the desk. He refused to answer.

"For the _Spring_ festival, Sasuke?" Kakashi pressed questioningly.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke nodded with a smirk towards Naruto. When all he received was more silence, he spoke again. "And we can take that as a 'yes'. Unless, you would like to _say_ otherwise, Naruto."

Naruto knew he was just trying to prove that he could break his resolve, but this was stupid. 'Oh, wow. I'm not talking to you. That is so funny.' Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi, sensing this wasn't going to stop anytime soon, decided the colors himself.

"Pink and orange." The girl squealed with delight, and Naruto smiled for the first timed during their meeting. Sasuke, who'd had his fun antagonizing Naruto, just 'Hn'd and settled for staring out the window until Kakashi dismissed them.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way to their usual classroom, where they met as Team 7 after school. He was considering whether or not he would make an attempt at getting Naruto to speak again. He had just come to the decision that it was much too childish for him to be doing, when he heard laughter. It lifted up out of the classroom. It wasn't Sakura's, hers was high and flinty. It was Naruto's, low and tolerantly raspy. He didn't notice the remote smile crawl across his pale face, but it was there when he stepped into the classroom. Naruto's fox-like grin dropped and his laughter cut off. He descended into what must have been his previous position in his chair. Sasuke sighed subtly, seating himself neatly. The quiet was uncomfortable with the laughter still hanging in the air. Sakura coughed, breaking the bitter silence. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, filling the classroom with the noise of rustling paper and a few bells.

"Naruto, can you help me with this?"

"Sure, Kakashi!" He answered easily; to anyone but Sasuke.

The blonde nodded and hurried up to catch the decorations before they tumbled off the large teachers' desk. They were extensive and beautiful, Naruto noted in undirected hush. There were folded paper lanterns, streamers, and banners all orange and pink. Scattered with cherry blossoms and gold edging, even some red for Sasuke. Sakura leapt up, "Kakashi-sensei! They're gorgeous! Where did you get all of it?" She ran forward, brushing her fingers over both the ornate and simple patters on the colored paper. Naruto grinned lifting the ornaments revealing more, and more beneath.

"Oh, here and there." Kakashi answered simply. "Do you think it's going to be enough?" Sasuke walking forward, glancing momentarily at the current center of attention.

"I should hope that's all we'll need." The boy stated blandly, obviously weary of the responsibility this was going to become.

* * *

A/N: Hobo? IDK, it just came to me, and I bet Naruto thinks like that! The next chapter Sasuke might get a little annoyed by Naruto. At this point, Sasuke doesn't realise it, but he misses Naruto's voice already!

R&R, much love!

-Cookie


	3. My Apologies! Preview for chap 3

I am so intensly sorry for all this wait time! My computer is fried and I can't get on any other computer long enough to type anything. This isn't much but this is all I had time to type up (I'm on my parents'). I apologise again. D:

Preview:

Sasuke swiped away a streamer, it was one of the few among the pile that was colored dark blue. It was accented with orange and some flecks of gold. He observed quietly to himself how well the colors both clashed and complimented eachother. He twisted it in his fingers, watching the light glint off the gold, idly. Sakura was the only one talking. Filling the room with babbling of where everything would look 'just lovely' and how they each one 'will dazzle'. Naruto still holding his tongue, simply bubbled over in excitement. His artistis sense was deeply impaired, despite what he thought, yet he loved making dull things lively. Since no one bothered to interrupt the pink-haired girl on her self-assigned 'mission' Sasuke stepped forward. Laying the single streamer atop the mass of paper.

"Shouldn't we get started?" They all turned to look at him; Sasuke scowled. Yes, he could make suggestions.

"Actually I think you should start tomorrow. That way, you can all start fresh." Kakashi interjected, surprised by their willingness towards the project.


	4. Officially Exhausted

Thanks a whoooole bunch of marshmallow cream cakes (IDK) for your reviews. I know it's been a while since I updated, but you can blame a certain 'twilightluvr13' because she fails at just about everything... J/K, She did a lot for me and this story, but she is quite fussy because she has major OCD! D: Well, enjoy the near-nothingness while I write the next, and by far much better, chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. 'Cause if I did, it would make Gravitation and Loveless completely look straight. (Still...)

**Stop Talking to Me**

Sasuke swiped away a streamer, it was one of the few among the pile that was colored dark blue. It was accented with orange and some flecks of gold. He observed quietly to himself how well the colors both clashed and complimented eachother. He twisted it in his fingers, watching the light glint off the gold, idly. Sakura was the only one talking. Filling the room with babbling of where everything would look 'just lovely' and how they each one 'will dazzle'. Naruto bubbled over in anticipation, simply over-done with excitement. His artistic sense was deeply impaired (despite what he thought) yet he loved making dull things lively. Since no one bothered to interrupt the pink-haired girl on her self-assigned 'mission' Sasuke stepped forward. Laying the single streamer atop the mass of paper.

"Shouldn't we get started?" They all turned to look at Sasuke; he scowled. Yes, even the stoic boy could make suggestions.

"Actually I think you should start tomorrow. That way, you can all start fresh." Kakashi interjected, surprised by their willingness towards the project.

Naruto nodded vigorously, a grin splitting across his face. It almost hurt how much he wanted to talk to his old friend. Sasuke didn't notice he was staring at him, that is until Naruto turned to him. His grin shrunk into a peeved expression. Then he smiled. Not happiness, but defiance; it screamed 'I'm still not talking to you! So, ha!'. As if to prove it he stuck his tongue out before turning to leave. Acting like Sasuke didn't exist any longer. The Uchiha smirked, "Whatever." He was beginning to feel... He wasn't sure, rejected? No, Sasuke had never felt rejected in his life and some dumb dobe wasn't going to change that.

Sasuke allowed himself the opportunity to wander aimlessly. He didn't feel any urge to return to his empty house. He wasn't hungry and the risk of seeing Naruto's painful silence at Ichiraku wasn't appealing either. So, he wandered. Thinking of Naruto made him remember the nearly blotted out memories of their friendship.

When the accident happened with his parents, he was left alone. The lone Uchiha heir was dropped into this school. There was no doubt in his mind that his parents had wanted the best for him yet they had him moved away from everything he knew at the event of their deaths.

Sasuke was helpless with no friends to speak of and it looked like things would stay that way. Until he met the hopeless little dropout who was under the same circumstances. And he had survived it all. They were opposites, but the blonde and black-haired boys became fast friends. People began to notice and like Sasuke; whether for his money or his looks. But Sasuke only noticed Naruto. The fox didn't have any other friends. Neither of them saw anything wrong with that. But one day Sasuke noticed how he acted around Naruto. He wanted Naruto to be more than a friend, but that couldn't be right.

He couldn't tell Naruto; all he was sure of was that he couldn't stay friends with the blonde. And Sasuke told him so; he didn't give a reason and he could tell Naruto felt offended. But, it was better this way. It became obvious that Naruto didn't understand when the competition broke out. So, Sasuke went with it and it eventually became their only connection. Sasuke smiled absently to himself; he may not have shown it, but he was glad that he and Naruto still had a connection at all, even if it's purely competitive.

The pale moon rose in the sky as twilight quietly set in. He felt the air cool and turned to head back home, alone. He strode along, glancing across the road at the glow coming from Ichiraku's. A pleasant hum drifted to his ears, nothing out of the ordinary. He halted with a start, his heart catching in his throat. What was it? He whipped his head around to the stand. When spiky blonde hair poked out from behind the decorative hanging curtains, he bolted. No second thought that it could have been anyone other than his former-friend, Naruto.

He was home faster than he'd expected, due to Naruto's intrusion into his otherwise dull walk home.

Sasuke opened the door to his empty apartment. The hollow click resounded behind him from the closed door. He took off his shoes; the soft sounds filled the silent air. He straightened, "I'm home." His voice echoed slightly; he sighed heavily. Dropping his bag to the floor with a deep "thump". Adding to the empty feeling this place gave him. He made his way to his bedroom. "Right." He didn't bother to change before slipping under his expensive, feather comforter. Laying in his deathly silent room listening to the sounds of his own breathing. One question burned in his mind: Why did he run from Naruto? They weren't even friends, and Sasuke didn't have feelings for him anymore...Right?

That question was sure to keep him up all night.

* * *

The next day at school anyone could tell Sasuke hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He'd already developed bags under his eyes and his movements were sluggish enough that it was apparent. No one bothered asking what had him turning in his bed at night; and it wasn't any better by the final bell. It signaled that it was time to meet and set up decorations for the fast-approaching Spring Festival. It was plain on his face that Sasuke didn't want to have to be there. But, this _might_ be Group 7's last meeting together after school, and he had to be there.

Sakura seemed rather chipper and greeted him pleasantly as he collapsed into his usual chair. Her expression faltered, "You know, Sasuke." She began to rant, "You really should get your sleep or else you might, blah, blah, blah." That was all he heard when the blonde walked in. Naruto looked peeved about something until he took in the sight that was Sasuke. The Uchiha was hunched in his seat, his obsidian eyes somewhat glazed over, and he was pale as death.. His usually perfect hair was messy and dull. He made a sad sight indeed. Naruto's blue eyes bled unfiltered concern. Sakura looked up at him, bright eyes matching in confused concern. He gestured towards Sasuke and she followed with her eyes, "I'm not sure." She answered his unspoken question. They both knew something was wrong.

Naruto sighed, the soft sound catching Sasuke's attention. No one seemed to notice it though. His eyes leapt into focus and he stared directly at Naruto. The blonde smiled at him; Sasuke watching every motion of his lips, waiting (nearly praying) for him to speak. But, he didn't. He walked forward and sat back in the teachers' chair to await Kakashi's arrival. He kept making odd shapes with his mouth with bored, hooded eyes. An old habit of his; something Sasuke was sure he wouldn't have noticed before.

As they each began to reach peak boredom while waiting, a loud crash reverberated from the hall. Silence followed, all of them wearily watching the door. Three short knocks held their attention, before Naruto jumped up and opened the door slowly. He was bombarded with avalanche of glittering paper, all pink and orange. He yelped, completely engulfed. The small utterance earned a start form Sasuke. Sakura jolted to stand, running to take in the mess and the cause behind it. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" Their silver-haired teacher dusted gold sparkles from his jacket. She paused, "Wait. There isn't anymore?"

"More?!" He reached into the pile and pulled the blonde boy free, "What more do you want?" He questioned, distraught.

Sasuke dawned a half-hearted smileat their outbursts, the small change brightened his lost face considerably. But, still he sat and observed.

"Honestly, Kakashi-sensei. This is great and all, but we _are_ decorating the _entire _school!" Even as the girl argued her face glowed with slightly out of place happiness.

"Well, well, Sakura. And he I thought you could work under any circumstances. I guess not." Kakashi threw nonchalantly at her. For a teacher, Sasuke noted, Kakashi was pretty immature. Naruto's hand swayed before him dizzily, as he snickered blatantly at the two. Fully steadying himself, he opened his light sapphire eyes. They immediately locked with Sasuke's, out of habit. He smiled at the Uchiha's alertness. Sasuke winced subconsciously and stood to join them.

"Sasuke." Kakashi paused; it was the first chance he'd gotten to look at the boy. "You look like crap." Real subtle.

"Thanks?" His usually smooth voice rasped unevenly. They all turned to look him over once more. His expression soured. "I'm tired. So, sue me." His sarcasm weak with fatigue. He grumbled, glancing at Naruto fleetingly. The very cause of his lack of sleep.

"Right." Kakashi dragged his eye(s) away from Sasuke. "What's taking you guys so long? You should have started decorating by now!" They gaped at him. He tossed a roll of sturdy decorative tape into each pair of hands. "We only have today and tomorrow to decorate. But, if you hurry you might get it done early, so we wouldn't have to worry about tomorrow." He spoke as he shewed them into the empty hall.

After an hour of nothing but nagging from Sakura, all they had finished was the Main hall. The easiest to do. As they rounded off of the newly festive-looking wing to the next blank hall Sasuke sighed loudly, brushing gold glitter from his messy, dark locks. "We're not even half way done, are we?" Sakura glanced back at him, then to Naruto on top of the ladder hanging the ribbons and lanterns. "No. Maybe one-third? But, the Main hall is a piece of cake compared to the mazes of the other halls." She swept the back of her hand across her forehead leaving a trail of glitter, she'd put her hair in a pony-tail to try to keep it out of her face. She gave him an optimistic smile before turning her emerald eyes back to the task at hand. Naruto looked worse off. He was tangled amongst his expanses of ribbons; they wound around him, making him look like one of the many decorations. Yet, he went on happily with his job.

But, Sasuke was spent, using up the last of what little energy he had, on this menial task. He moved back to lean against the wall. His foot struck to base of the ladder upon which Naruto stood. Loosing his balance easily with his nearly bound ankles, the blonde came tumbling down on top of Sasuke. Along with all of the unsecured decor. He landed with his chest against Sasuke's, the impact knocking his breath out. He gasped in big breaths, trying to regain the ability to breathe again. Sasuke grunted, opening his tired eyes, his own breathing stifled by a mop of yellow hair.

He pushed against the somewhat smaller frame. "Get off me, Naruto." The fox-boy looked up, their faces maybe centimeters apart. Sasuke was too tired to stop his face from flushing. Instead he turned his face up and away from Naruto's, hoping his bangs would hide his red cheeks. Naruto put his hands to the floor on either side of Sasuke's torso, pushing upwards. After an inch or two; his movement halted. A rather large and tangled ribbon bound him to Sasuke. "Just get off." The Uchiha looked him in the face again. Naruto looked guilty and embarrassed. He pushed up again, harder this time, and Sasuke felt it. The ribbon pulling under his back towards the blonde, "Great." He groaned. Naruto wiggled keeping the few inches between them.

* * *

A/N: I apologize again for the lateness behind this. I already have most of the next chapter written, but my computer fails at living.


	5. Solutions

Sorry, this is much later than expected because I didn't have time to post it before I went on vacation. My family and I went to Aruba! It was really windy and hot, but it was still nice. I typed this thing on my own so it took a little longer. It's also kind of short... again...Well, I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Naruto. 'Cause if I did, it would make Junjou Romantica (look it up, it's good yaoi) look straight.

**Stop Talking to Me**

"Sakura?" Sasuke finally called, The pink-haired girl had turned her attention from the calamity when she saw they were both fine. She stepped towards them, tape in one hand and scissors in the other. "Hm?"

"Can you just cut us loose?" He glanced up at her and back to Naruto, who was concentrating on keeping himself up. It wasn't an easy position.

"Uh, no."

"What? Why not?!"

"Kakashi barely gave us enough decorations as it is. We can't waste any."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Just untangle yourselves! Geez!"

"Easier said that done." Naruto grunted, as if to validate Sasuke's response. His arms were getting tired, fast.

"I'll go get Kakashi." She sllinked off down the hall.

"Gah! She is so useless!" Sasuke's anger was dulled tiredly. Hoticed Naruto's clenched teeth. "Naruto, don't collapse on me. Just relax." Naruto looked confused, embarrassment still glowing underneath. But, he slowly eased himself uncomfortably onto Sasuke. They lay there in silence. Sasuke could hear his own heartbeat, speeding steadily by, and he was sure Naruto could hear it, too. Not that he would _say_anything. The close proximity was slowly, but surely, cracking his resolve. He breathed determined to say something, anything really, to Naruto while he would be forced to listen. "Naruto?" He didn't look up; Sasuke didn't care. "Uh."

He shifted under the blonde. He looked uptowards the end of the hall, where loud arguing could be heard around the corner. He could feel Naruto looking at him now, but he didn't look back down to face him. "I'm sorry." He whispered it under his breath, nearly inaudible. He'd barely heard it himself, so he was sure Naruto didn't. And in some small way that made it easier on Sasuke. He knew he'd said it, and that made more difference than he'd thought it would.

Kakashi and Sakura came waltzing up the hall. the silver-haired man picked up both boys by the decorative ribbon. It quickly unraveled, sending them tumbling back to the floor. "That wasn't so hard." He smiled at Sakura, ignoring the groaning boys sitting up on the linoleum. Sakura rolled her eyes, she gather the fallen and flatten decor, "C'mon, guys. Get back to work. I'll work on the ladder this time." She teetered on the first few rungs, before continuing up confidently. Sasuke breathed out, he pushed his bangs back from his face. His eyes flicked from Naruto, still on the floor, to Sakura atop the ladder. "Actually, Sakura. I can barely stand, and I need sleep. I'm just gonna go." He jutted his thumb over his shoulder.

He turned to leave, eyes staring straight ahead as to avoid Naruto's worried gaze as he passed. Blue eyes dropped from the Uchiha's retreating back. As soon as the door clicked, "Yeah, I'm getting hungry. Hey, you wanna come with me to Ichiraku's?" His face rose up to her skeptical expression. "It's barely five, Naruto. And, I'm not going anywhere with _you._" His eyes rolled, "Didn't think so." He noticed, as he spoke to himself, how dull and rusty his voice sounded to his own ears. It scared him that Sasuke was the only person he'd ever really bothered to talk to before. He cleared his throat and stood, "See ya." He was so sick of being rejected by a girl he didn't even like that much anymore.

Sakura seethed, frustrated with their lack of teamwork, "Kakashi-sensei, we'll never finish this in time for the stupid festival!" She dropped everything and descended down the ladder in a huff. Kakashi sighed, scratched the back of his head. Sakura looked ready to attack anyone else that dared leave. He risked consoling her, "The boys are gone, maybe you should leave, too. Get your rest for tomorrow, I'll stay and work my share, eh?" She thought about it for a second, "Thanks Kakashi!" She practically bolted out to the door. "Why do I have to be such a nice guy?" He sighed to himself. Looking out at the empty halls, he cracked his knuckles, "Better get started."

* * *

Sasuke walkedslowly, burning less of his precious energy. Looking to his right he saw the small park and paused. The bench. He'd seen Naruto sleeping on th old, wooden bench maybe a week ago. That'd been after their encounter at Ichiraku's. The Uchiha laughed to himself, he didn't even like ramen. He knew the only reason he'd gone was to see Naruto. When he saw him on the bench, snoozing happily, he'd told some kid to go poke him with a stick, then walked away feeling fulfilled. Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head. He walked over and dropped heavily onto the warm, sturdy wood. His spikey black hair brushed the bench when he layed his head back. But, his neck snapped straight again with the realization he was begining to doze off. He smoothed his hair hopelessly, and stood sluggishly. He wanted to pick up the pace and get home, but his stomach protested. Obsidian eyes whipped to the samll ramen shop, he groaned. It was the only food shop anywhere near here.

Sasuke pushed the curtain away. He dragged himself blindly onto the nearest stool. Sighing, he rested his forehead on the counter. "Do you have _anything_ other than ramen?" He didn't bother to look up.

"This is a ramen shop, kid." The man behind the counter chuckled. "Fine, I'll have whatever Naruto usually gets." He gave up.

"So, you know the kid?" Again he chucked, like he'd told some inside joke. But, Sasuke nodded, his forehead bumping along as it rubbed against the counter. "He's probably my best customer." Sasuke ignored him, questioning why he'd come here, before he heard the sound of a bowl set on the counter beside his head. "Here it is: miso ramen." He sighed and opened his eyes. Shocked he bolted up right, "Naruto?!"

The blonde wasn't looking at him, but he had a smug smile on his face. "Thanks." He spoke only to the man, as he wandered to the other side of the stand. He slapped the money down and waved as he left. Letting a small laugh slip. Sasuke hunched slightly, "Could've warned me about that." He picked up his chopsticks. "I wouldn't have needed to if you'd lifted your head off my counter." The man laughed again to himself. Sasuke wasn't amused. He broke apart his chopsticks and raised the hot noodles from the bowl. He blew at the steam before taking them in his mouth. Not bad, he thought, you know for ramen. He could understand why Naruto liked it, but not why he ate it for almost every meal.

He finished sooner than he'd expected, laying the bill down, he thanked the man. He stood and nearly passed out as the blood drained from his head. He shook hisd head, reminded of how tired he actually was. He started to stumbled on towrds home. But his mind stayed sharp. That experience with Naruto was it for Sasuke. He was going to get Naruto to speak to him, even if just to say his name, he would do it. It was just about time he told the truth, for once.

* * *

Not many chapters left! Probably 1-2, or maybe 3, more. Sasuke getting sick of it, which is my favorite element of this fic. lol Tell me what you think, People!! R&R.

-Cookie


	6. Lessons in Lies

Even shorter still... Man, it looks so much longer on my...wait let me count...6 PAGES of notebook paper... D But, Sasuke learns a valuable lesson. Not much to spoil, just hold onto your panties for the next chapter. sigh But, _that_ should be a good one. Should.

Disclaimer: Idon't own Naruto. But, I'm starting to think it might be better that way...hehe

**Stop Talking to Me**

Sasuke was sure he'd heard Sakura squeal with delight from wherever she was that morning. Kakashi had held to his end of the deal: nearly all the separate halls glowed with their special Spring Festival decorations. Dazzling in the buzzing florescent lights. She rushed to their usual 'meeting' classroom, and for the first time Kakashi was there before her. She practically jumped into his lap and squoze the life form him. Sasuke walked nonchalantly in, taking his seat; they waited for Naruto, "Did you two do this all after I left?" Sakura blushed, Sasuke never address her directly. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "Not really, Kakashi let me leave and he did all," she gestured, "This!"

The Uchiha nodded boredly and turned to face the door. Naruto strolled inas Kakashi was awkwardly pushing Sakura from him. "Whoa, Kakashi-senseis here?"

"Don't be so surprised. He's the one who did our job for us." Naruto gaped at their leader, dusting off Sasuke, much to the boy's annoyance. "That means we only have two or three halls left! Sweet!" Naruto burst, his back to Sasuke. He'd begun talking slightly more often, but never -ever- to Sasuke. Which left him talking to himself more often. Even so, behind Naruto Sasuke let his obsidian eyes drift closed. Lulled by Naruto harsh, loud voice.

Driven by the excitement the blonde exuded, they all hurried through the academy to the remaining halls. The group stood at the intersection, feeling a little less pumped as the bright, 'springy' walls faded into institutional white. Sakura sighed, dusting off her hands, "Better get to work." She smiled at the guys and began to walk down one of the halls. Naruto and Kakashi following, Sasuke hesitated, "Ah. Naruto and I will work on this one." He gripped Naruto's wrist and dragged the surprised blonde around the corner to the other empty hallway. Naruto turned his face away and pulled back his wrist defiantly. He moved to walk away.

This time the Uchiha yanked his shoulder as he turned. He spun and Sasuke pinned him to the wall. Naruto's mouth gaped, angry surprise playing across his face. But, e swallowed whatever he'd planned on _finally_ saying, with a glance at Sasuke's troubled face. His eyes pressed closed, painfully tight in struggled thought, brows furrowed, unspoken words drifting over his lips. His dark hair shading the rest of his moonlight pale face. Drawing in a soft breath, his eyes met Naruto's.

"I...I'm sorry." The blonde's eyes bled confusion. Sasuke leaned forward, dark eyes still locked with sparking blue. His breath smelled sweet as it splayed itself over Naruto's face. The blonde breathed more shallowly, watching as Sasuke's gaze lowered to his lips. Mezmorized, he didn't react until a knee slipped between his legs. He jumped, closing the short distance accidentally. He stayed there for a few stunned seconds. But sprung back, only to be met with the wall again. Sasuke took a moment longer to open his eyes once more, he looked somewhat dazed.

"Sas-" He tried, but Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm not sorry I told you to shut up." He stated bluntly. Naruto looked taken aback., "Then-" Sasuke pressed his pale index finger to Naruto's almost tan lips, he smirked. But then his face turned serious, "I'm sorry that I pushed away my only true friend. I'm sorry that I'm such a terrible person. I'm sorry that I'm rude and blunt and not worth anyone's time. But, mostly. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you and I was too much of a coward to do anything about it." He sighed shakily, his eyes had closed when he felt the familiar sting.

He moved to pull back. Naruto watched him, wide-eyed. But he reached out, hand wrapping around the back of his neck, he forced him forward again. His leg hooking around Sasuke, to keep it in its provocative place. Pressing Sasuke forehead to his own, he breathed, "I'm sorry... You're such an idiot." The Uchiha gasped as he was pulled forward, lips crushing into Naruto's. His palms against the wall on either side of Naruto's head, he pushing tentatively towards his old friend.

Eventually they pulled just slightly apart. Resting his forehead to Sasuke's, Naruto swallowed, "Sasuke." His breath heavily carried the scent of miso ramen, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He felt like his entire body was tingling. "Say it again." Naruto's bright blue eyes looks up, questioning. But, he smiled softly, "Sasuke." Hearing his name from those beloved lips meant more to Sasuke than he'd thought. He sighed, "I-I love you, Naruto." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, settling his face against his warm shoulder, "I always have." he whispered into the fabric of his shirt.

Naruto was still recovering, "Does this mean I can talk?" He grinned. Sasuke just nodded, learning to enjoy the smell of ramen.

He breathed in deeply, before a thought crossed his mind. He slyly peeled open his dark eyes and bent his neck to test his hypothesis. His tongue flicked out against Naruto's exposed neck; Sasuke licked his lips. Yep, Naruto tasted like ramen. His pink tongue extended to dragged across the tan skin, this time earning a reaction from the blonde. "Gah! Sasuke?!"

This could be fun.

A/N: Oh, yes it could. Sorry short chappie. D: But, I wanted to stop at a better place for the next one. And to think none of this could have been possible if Sasuke hadn't been so hungry as to try some ramen... Yummy.


End file.
